


i thought itd be like a got into tinder reveal not a fucking oops forgot about a near death experience

by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)



Series: Low effort ficlets [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, Meenah Peixes (mentioned) - Freeform, Sadstuck, trigger warning suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler
Summary: Karkat: What? What is it?Dave, bringing the crab to Karkat: Dunno, you tell me. “It’d have been so kick-ass if English didn’t blast you out of the battle point-blank. Did you even survive that? Anywave, all these ghost suckas just stood still while he went and wrecked their shit. Gotta go, I think I saw a blue mofo floating around, might try to poke him for the halibut”.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Low effort ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382
Kudos: 15





	i thought itd be like a got into tinder reveal not a fucking oops forgot about a near death experience

Dave: Karkat? Dude, someone’s calling you. Your wrist crab is dancing all over the couch, it’s sort of mesmerizing.

Dave: Karkat?!

Karkat: I just got comfortable, Dave. Just tell me who’s the blimp in paradox space’s posture pole that decided to become my personal nuisance at this time of night and what the fuck they want. Only then I might decide if it’s worth the effort to move from here.

Dave: Alright, but you owe me. Uh. It saved as text. “I can’t believe you did that, nubs. Everyone was gawkin in astonishment. Vantas, you sure are somefin else!’”

Dave:…

Karkat: What? What is it?

Dave, bringing the crab to Karkat: Dunno, you tell me. “It’d have been so kick-ass if English didn’t blast you out of the battle point-blank. Did you even survive that? Anywave, all these ghost suckas just stood still while he went and wrecked their shit. Gotta go, I think I saw a blue mofo floating around, might try to poke him for the halibut”.

Karkat: I can’t believe even out of the game time shit keeps fucking with my trollian logs. This happened years ago! Leave it to Meenah to make no fucking sense and say absolutely nothing about what happened after I woke up. Is the fight done with? What happened with Vriska, Aradia and Sollux? What about the giant black hole?

Dave: Well…?

Karkat: It’s… *sigh* a long story.

Dave: Vantas. Bro. This shit’s going to keep me awake all night so you better start explaining. Who the hell is Meenah?

Karkat: Oh.

Karkat: That.

Karkat: I got knocked out after visiting Echidna and I ended up joining the ghost army right before the battle. Meenah was in charge, she said Alpha timeline me told her I’d join if I got the chance so I just went with it. She appointed me Grand Treshecutioner, can you imagine?!

Karrkat: I wasn’t exactly keeping it a secret but I got defeated so shamefully fast that it slipped my mind, then I got distracted fighting the leprechaun.

Dave: I’ll admit a leprechaun is really distracting. And you did tell me about that one– fuck now I’m the one getting distracted. Shit came so out of left field the caddie fucking quit on the spot, _ain’t no way I’m going for that ball sir I’m sure as hell it just flew out of the county_

Dave: I was bracing for “I met someone online. So long, Dave, I’m eloping“ not “I thought it was a good idea to throw myself in the face of the dude that can kill eldritch gods, ghosts and destroy the motherfucking fabric of reality”.

Dave: Jesus christ, Karkat. You could have died, for real. What the fuck were you thinkin?

Karkat: I just wanted to be of use… I– Meenah had a fucking army, Dave! How could I pass the opportunity to finally be someone? How could I pass the opportunity to earn my place among everyone else?

Dave: You’ve always been someone to me, to our friends. That shit you just said, it hurt. You were trying to go down in a blaze of glory and didn’t even tell me before or after the fact.

Karkat: I’m sorry

Dave: I know

Dave: Is it selfish to say I’m glad it didn’t work out for you? I feel like losing you would destroy me, at least right now.

Karkat: It is a bit selfish.

Dave: I’m sorry

Karkat: Is it selfish if I’m still not sure how long this will last? That I’ll always be waiting for the game to realize it made a mistake in sparing me, for that other shoe to drop? That I almost hope it just does it already so I can finally stop fucking dreading it?

Dave: A little. It might be a little selfish too.

Dave, hugging Karkat: God we’re a mess.

Karkat: We are.


End file.
